Waiting for a Girl Like You
by loveislovemanx
Summary: Puck's plan was to become a part of Beth's life, when something comes along and makes him want it 100x more. But what happens when that something is Shelby.
1. Chapter 1

**So this really came to me, literally five minutes ago. I was inspired by last week's episode and of course the promo for next week's! I just kind of thought of it. I hope you enjoy! **

Shelby was in her apartment, cuddling Beth, smiling as her little girl giggled with her mom. Shelby loved this girl more than anyone in the world. She kissed the little girl's nose and continued their well loved snuggle session.

She was interrupted when a knock came at her door. She held Beth at her hip and walked over to answer.

When Shelby opened the door, she smiled.

Puck.

He had been stopping over almost every day to see the little girl that he was in love with.

"Hi Noah, come in," Shelby said with a smile.

Puck smiled and walked in. He looked at Beth, who was currently staring at him with a smile that made his heart melt. Sure he had a tough personality 95% of the time, but he was totally vulnerable when it came to his daughter.

"Daddy's going to hold you, ok Beth?" Shelby said, gently handing her to Puck.

Puck kissed his little girl's nose and hummed a meaningless tune as swayed back and forth. "I missed you Bethy." She responded by reaching up and touching his nose.

"I guess you missed me too then," he said.

Shelby smiled at the father/daughter interaction. Puck said he would do anything to be in her life, and Shelby knew, that that promise was going to be kept. "I was just um, washing the dishes when you came," Shelby said.

Puck adjusted Beth on his hip and walked over to where Shelby was bending down, pulling the dishes from the dish washer and putting them in the cabinets above.

"I can do that if you want," Puck said. This wasn't usually like him. He cared about Shelby, and he wanted her to know that. He wanted her to know that she's not alone. And she never will be.

Shelby looked up. She smiled at the young teenager. He wasn't just a student at McKinley or the father of her daughter. He was a respectful gentlemen to her, and more importantly, a great man to Beth. "Um sure," she said walking towards him. She gently took her daughter. "We'll be over there," she said, walking to the couch.

Puck smiled and took over her former position in front of the dishwasher. He took out each plate, bowl, glass, fork, and spoon, and put them away in the proper place. He was a few dishes in when he looked to where Shelby and Beth were on the couch. Shelby was cradling Beth and reading her a story.

He continued to put away the clean dishes for a while. He just thought.

All Puck wanted right now was to be in Beth's life so much. He loved the girl so much. At first, he wanted his baby back in his arms, with Quinn as Beth's mother.

But as much as he thought about it, Shelby was amazing to his daughter. She was compassionate, loving, beautiful, hot.

No Puck, he thought. Don't go there. Shelby isn't some woman to have sex with one time for my rep.

Puck truly cared about Beth and Shelby. He wasn't going to let anyone come in between what the two of them shared.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard light snoring coming from the family room. He walked over slowly to find Beth asleep in Shelby's arms. And Shelby, she was sleeping too.

Puck gently picked up his baby girl and brought her to bed. He tucked her in and kissed her little blonde haired head goodnight.

He walked back in and saw that Shelby was only wearing sweatpants and a short sleeve shirt. He picked up the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over her obviously shivering form.

Honestly, he really wanted to just lean in and kiss her forehead. He wanted to be the comforting man that he needed to be to be a father of Beth. He felt some sort of protective instinct wash over him. He wanted to protect not only Beth, but also Shelby from any danger.

And with that, he left her apartment.

**So how'd ya like? I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please PLEASE leave feedback! Also, I decided I'm going to do a Glee related question for every chapter I write and in the review, I want your answer! So this question is…..**

**Do you call the Shelby/Puck pairing Shuck or Pelby?**

**Leave your honest answer in the review box along with a kick butt review! It encourages me to keep going! **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 time! Whoo! So let me start of by saying a few things. This was my first ever Glee fanfiiction and the feedback I got made me happy. I thought long and hard and finally got some inspiration for this chapter. **

**Number 2:) I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to have a new chapter up until like Monday so I am trying to write a long chapter to hold you guys over until my next update.**

**And lastly, the question from last update! Most people said they called it Shuck, I honestly am the same way. And if you think the question at the end of each chapter is dumb, please feel free to tell me. If no one really likes it, I'll just stop doing it. It was just a way to make the story different.**

**Oh I lied, one more thing. I'm going to introduce the other characters soon! Probably either in this chapter or the next one. I just had to get used to writing Glee characters.**

**NOWWW, we can begin the chapter!**

It was Tuesday- 4 days since Puck had seen Beth and Shelby. He missed the two of them terribly. And he couldn't even go to the Trouble Tones rehearsals to pretend to get notes from Mercedes just to see Shelby.

He was home sick.

He was going to go into school anyway, but he wanted his cold to go away as fast as he could. Because then he could see Beth.

He sat in his room and was on Facebook when he noticed the people who were online. No one interesting. He started to stare into space when he received a text.

He read the screen on his phone.

Shelby.

That made his heart race and he pressed a button, opening the text.

_Beth has a slight cold. She misses her Daddy._

That made Puck smile. However, at the same time, he was scared that something as common as a cold could turn into something worse. He texted her back.

_Make sure you give my little girl lots of hugs and kisses for my Bethy(: _

He thought about how grateful he was to be in Beth's life. Quinn wanted Beth back as her baby, but Puck knew how great of a mother Shelby was. He couldn't picture any other woman raising his baby.

* * *

><p>Shelby was sitting on her couch, rocking her crying daughter softly. She wanted her baby to get better so badly. She tried everything, but nothing would make her stop crying. Shelby knew exactly who Beth needed to make her stop crying. His initials are N.P.<p>

It was ten minutes later when Puck got to Shelby's apartment. He got her text, threw on some clothes that weren't just his boxers, and headed to her door.

He knocked softly, his heart breaking when he heard the soft crying of his little girl.

Shelby came to the door, bags under her eyes, dressed in sweats, with a fidgeting Beth on her hip.

"Thanks for coming," Shelby said with a sigh. "She won't stop crying. Then she looked up at Puck. "She needs her Daddy, Noah."

Puck smiled and entered her apartment. It felt amazing to have an other life depend on you. He was really beginning to transform for the better. He had to to be a part of Beth's life, and that's what he wanted more than anything.

"Anything for Bethy," Puck said with a smile, taking Beth into his arms. He cuddled her close to his chest and rocked her gently as the little girl urged to get closer. "It's ok, Beth. Daddy's got you."

Shelby smiled. "Do you want to go to the living room?" she asked.

"Sure," Puck replied, never taking his eyes off of his little girl. He walked to the living room and sat on the right side of the couch, stroking Beth's tiny cheek with his larger pointer finger. "You're so precious," he whispered.

Shelby smiled and sat next to Puck on the couch. She reached over and stroked her little girl's head gently, grazing over Puck's arm in the process, which sent a shiver down her spine.

"Did you give her medicine?" Puck asked.

Shelby smiled. The way he was protective over his daughter was precious. "Yes, I gave her medicine. She'll be better soon don't worry."

Puck looked up at Shelby. "I just don't want you to um get sick," he said with nervousness in his voice. Shelby smiled which made the younger man blush and look down.

"Thanks Noah. That's actually really sweet," she replied.

Puck smiled back at her. He truly cared about Shelby. But it was so hard. He couldn't be with her. He's a student and she's a teacher…

His thoughts were interrupted when Beth reached up and touched his chin with her tiny hand. How did I get so lucky with a daughter like this, he thought.

Puck looked next to him and noticed that Shelby was staring into space. This wasn't like her when he was with Beth. She was always making sure the little girl was attended to perfectly at all times. He stood up and placed Beth in her small fold up crib in the family room and walked back over to the couch. Shelby was still sitting there, staring into space.

He sat next to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, getting startled when she jumped. "Shelby, are you ok? What's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes, hers filling with tears. "I'm I'm ok, Noah. It's ok."

Puck reached over and gently wiped away her one fallen tear. "Then why are you crying?" He tried to be as compassionate as possible. With all other girls he would bang for one night then forget, he wouldn't try to be the compassionate Puck only a few people knew. But Shelby, she's so different.

Shelby looked away, embarrassed. "I'm not crying."

Puck began to be even more nervous that something was wrong with Beth and she didn't want to tell him. He gently took her hand into his and held it on her knee. "Shelby," he whispered. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Shelby took a deep breath in and faced Puck again. "Last night, I had a dream that I had for months after I put Rachel up for adoption. I had a dream that Beth was taken away from me. When I had the dreams about Rachel, they were different. I had my little girl and she was just one day, taken away from me," she started to cry at the last part, "I don't want to lose Beth like I lost Rachel."

Puck didn't know what to say. No woman, let alone an older woman, has ever told him something like that. All he knew how to do was pull Shelby into his arms. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She just sat there and cried on his shoulder.

"It's ok Shelby," he said, reassuring her.

Shelby leaned out of his embrace when she realized what had just happened. It had been crossing the line, but she didn't care. "Thanks Noah," she whispered. They were still holding hands.

"Um, I should go. School tomorrow," Puck said with his charming smile.

He stood up and walked to where his daughter had fallen asleep. He leaned into her crib and kissed her small forehead. "Feel better, Bethy." He was about to leave when he looked up at Shelby. "Call me if you need me for _anything. _And I mean anything. Any time."

"I will," Shelby said with a smile. She thought that he was super worried about his daughter, which was true. But if she called him at 3 am to talk about dust bunnies under the couch, He would talk to her until she fell asleep.

With that, Puck left. In the car heading home, he made sure his phone's volume was the highest it could be. If Shelby called, he was going to answer it.

**Ya like? This was actually kind of hard to write. For the reason I kept getting distracted! It was super fun to write! And I ask again, please, please, please PLEASE review. It means a lot and really keeps me going! **

**So the question for this chapter is what are your favorite Glee OTPs in order? **

**Answer in the review and remember, if you don't like the questions just tell me, I'll stop. I just wanted something to spice it up. Get to reviewing! LOL I'm gonna work on the next chapter now. If I get it up tonight it would be a miracle…but if not…I'll see y'all Monday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am really trying to pump out this story as fast as I can. I don't want it to be like my old (suckidsh) fanfictions where I would just stop writing. Or take a long break between updates. I want this to go far. That's why I'm updating frequently for this. I noticed that there aren't a lot of Shelby/Puck fanfics out there. My goal is to at least update every Tuesday after Glee.**

** And last update's question was your fav OTPs. This is what I got:**

**Brittana, Blainchel, Puckleberry, Tike, St. Berry, Quam, Klaine, Samchel, and SHUCK/PELBY/whatever u call it. And a bunch of people hate Finchel, like me!**

**Mine are:**

**Shuck**

**Brittana**

**Tartie**

**Klaine**

**Puckleberry (but I obviously like Shuck more)**

**Ok I'm ranting now. Let's get to the story!**

It was Wednesday. Puck was in math class, not paying attention as usual. Thinking about the events from last night, he smiled. Shelby had opened up to him like no girl had done before.

Puck's daydream was interrupted by the bell ringing. Perfect, he thought. There were only two periods of the day left. Then, he could go home and call Shelby, check on his little girl.

Puck was walking down the hallway when Quinn came up to him. With a shorter skirt and a lower cut top, she was seductive to say the least.

Stop Puck, he said in his head. If you want something to come out of what you and Shelby share, don't make the same mistake.

Quinn walked over to where Puck was standing by his locker. She noticed that he didn't want her to take Beth from Shelby. Wouldn't that change if Puck and I were dating again, she thought.

"Puck," Quinn said, making him look up.

"Yah," he answered in the most blunt voice he could create.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to take me out to dinner tonight. BreadstiX," Quinn said seductively. "Like old times."

Puck closed his locker and looked into her eyes, which was hard. Her cleavage was even more noticeable. "I was going to stop in at Shelby's after work actually," he answered shyly.

So of course, that got Quinn pissed off. Not only was he rejecting the much sexier Quinn Febray, but for a forty year old version of Rachel Berry.

"Why are you going there?" Quinn asked, obviously pissed off.

Puck sighed and looked at the blonde. Ya she was hot, but Puck wanted to devote his time to Shelby and Beth. "I want to see my daughter."

"Our daughter," Quinn half said half yelled. "Beth is my baby, not Shelby's and I WILL get her back," she said before turning on her heels.

Honestly, Puck didn't care what Quinn said. He would use all he had to make sure she doesn't take Beth from Shelby. After Shelby opened up to him, he was even more driven to keep Shelby and Beth safe.

Puck was walking down the hall when Santana came up to him. "Hi Puck, for the next 45 seconds I'll be talking and you won't be. Kay? Ya see, I haven't gotten it in with anyone since Sunday. That's a problem for me. So I'm gonna come to your house tonight like at 8."

She was about to walk away when Puck grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I'm not gonna be home. I'm going to Shelby's," he said in a low voice, "After work."

"You're gonna have sex with Shelby," she said loud enough for only 2 people to hear- Puck. And Shelby who was in her classroom right near them.

Puck was pissed off. If anyone heard that, Shelby could get fired. Scratch that, Beth could be taken away. "Santana! I'm not having sex with her. I clean the indoor pool at her condo complex so I stop by a lot to see Beth." Of course, Shelby didn't hear that part.

Santana just scoffed and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was 5 PM and Puck was finished at work. He walked up to Shelby's apartment and knocked on the door.<p>

Shelby opened the door. "What do you want Noah?" she said, anger running through her voice.

Puck frowned. Just yesterday he comforted Shelby and now he was pushing her away. "What are you talking about, Shelby?"

"Call me Ms. Cocoron," Shelby replied bitterly. Now he was really confused. Everyone in McKinley called her Shelby.

Puck crossed his arms. "Shelby, what are you talking about?"

That's when Beth started crying. Shelby huffed heavily. "You should just go home," she said, walking back in her apartment.

Puck sighed and followed her in. "Shelby or Ms. C- whatever it is, what's going on with you? What did I say?"

Shelby picked Beth up from her crib and bounced her up and down gently. "You know what you did Noah," she said, not taking her eyes off of Beth.

"Honestly, I don't! I've been trying to be a part of Beth's life like you wanted. I thought it's been working. I guess not," he said, a little louder than intended.

"In school," she whispered, "To Santana.". Shelby looked up. "Ring any bells?"

Rubbing his hand through his perfectly constructed mohawk, Puck was still confused. "I still don't know," he whispered back.

Once Beth stopped crying, Shelby set her down in the portable and looked up into Puck's eyes. "You were talking to her about how you and I are having sex tonight," she said lowly Once finished, she looked into her lap.

Finally, it hit him. Shelby over heard Santana ask why he was gonna have sex with Shelby and not her. He reached out and put his hand on her upper arm. He realized that she thought he took advantage of her. "Shelby that's not what happened," he spoke gently.

Shelby looked up. She wanted so badly to believe the glee clubber, but for some reason, she still didn't. "Then what happened?"

"Come here," he said pulling her lightly on the couch to sit next to him. "Santana wanted to get it on with me tonight but I told her I was coming here. And she yelled 'you're gonna have sex with Shelby?' I explained I was coming here to see Beth."

Shelby was quiet.

Puck scooted a tiny bit closer. At this point, their thighs we're brushing against one an other's. "Shelby, listen to me." She looked up. "I will never take advantage of you. Ever. I am so grateful that I'm able to see Beth as much as I am. I promise you, I will never step out of line. I could lose my daughter any time. I don't want that to happen. And I care about you, Shelby," he said, blushing at the last part.

Shelby looked up. "Noah, you are truly an amazing young man," she said smiling.

"So you believe me?" he said, grinning at the fact that he wasn't going to lose his Beth.

Shelby smiled and brushed the hair away from her face. "Yes Noah, I believe you."

"Good," Puck said, standing. "So did you and Beth have dinner yet?"

A smile painted Shelby's face in curiosity of what he had planning. "No we didn't. I was about to cook but then you showed up."

"I can um cook for you two if you want I guess," Puck said, embarraed. He didn't wanna funk it up by asking her to cook for her and her baby.

Shelby got up from the couch and stood next to him. "I didn't know you could cook," she said with a smile.

"I can make a killer spagetti and meatballs."

* * *

><p>An hour later and it was 6 o'clock. Bath time for Beth. Shelby looked at her watch. "It's time to bathe Beth."<p>

Honestly, Puck wanted to help bathe his child so badly, but thought it would be crossing the line. Instead, he intended on taking the safe way out, even though how much pain it was causing to his heart. "Um, I guess I should go then," Puck said, standing up from the chair.

"Do you want to help me?" Shelby asked. She never thought that she would be asking him for help with bathing Beth, but everything happens eventually.

Puck was pleasently suprised but so happy. "Sure."

* * *

><p>The group of 3 made their way into the bathroom and Shelby placed the now naked Beth into the lukewarm bath water. Puck kneeled next to Shelby, wanting to learn everything about bathing his child.<p>

"Ready to learn?" Shelby asked with a smile.

Puck smiled and reached in to the tub, gently splashing water on Beth's arm, making her smile. "Of course," he replied with a smile.

"Ok, so first," Shelby said, picking up a duck wash cloth covered with baby body wash, "You clean her body with this." Shelby rubbed gentle circles over her daughter's skin. "Do you want to try?"

Puck looked into Shelby's eyes. "I do but I don't want to hurt her."

A compassionate smile came across Shelby's face. "You won't hurt her I promise. I'll help you." She placed the wash cloth in Puck's hand and then put her hand on top of his. She moved their hands onto Beth's delicate skin and began to rub little circles. "There you go," she whispered gently. By now Puck got the hang of it, but Shelby left her hand on top of his for a few lingering seconds.

"I got it," Puck said, proud of the fact that he was washing his little daughter.

Shelby smiled wide as Puck cleaned the rest of her body. "Now we rinse her." Shelby gently tilted Beth back in the water, supporting her with one arm, and rinsing her with the other.

Puck looked down at Beth and made funny faces, making the girl giggle. "She's so precious," he whispered to himself, soft enough that Shelby couldn't hear over the giggling 1 year old.

The next move Shelby wanted to make was risky but thought Puck was ready for it. "Do you want to do the rest by yourself?" She asked, almost completely positive that Puck could handle it.

Puck looked at her with nervous eyes. "I don't really know what else to do from here."

Smiling wildly, Shelby patted his arm with comfort. "It's easy. I promise. I'll be in here the whole time."

Shelby showed Puck how to shampoo Beth's small head then rinse. She sat on the closed toilet bowl and watched in awe as Puck interacted with his daughter. The father and daughter finished up bath time by having a splash war. Puck, being as gentle as possible with his little girl, lost. His shirt got soaked in the process.

Puck stood up and looked at Shelby who was cradling Beth while he drained the tub. "You're soaked," Shelby exclaimed, smiling.

"That's because of," Puck leaned in and kissed Beth's forehead, "this little cutie."

"I'll put your shirt in the dryer, Noah. Give it to me," Shelby said.

Puck pulled off his shirt and gave it to Shelby before picking up his sweatshirt and throwing it over his head.

"Well it's sleepy time for you sweetie," Shelby said to Beth as the little girl's eyes began to close. "I'm gonna go put her in her pajamas."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and Shelby was walking back into the living room. She sat next to Puck on the couch who was texting. "Thanks for helping with Beth. I really appreciate it," she said.<p>

"No problem," Puck replied. "You don't deserve to be alone."

"You're here helping me so I'm not alone," she whispered softly.

Puck smiled. He wanted so badly to kiss her right there but didn't want to mess anything up. He couldn't take being next to this beautiful woman any longer. He had to leave. "I really should go. School."

"I know," Shelby replied. "I'll walk you out," she said standing with him.

They were walking to the door when Shelby tripped on one of Beth's blankets that must of been there when Puck came. She was on the floor but luckily was smart enough not to yell so Beth didn't wake. "Damnit," she said, holding her knee.

Puck kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her back. "Are you ok?"

Shelby forced a nod. Her knee was searing with pain. "I'm fine."

"Can you stand?" He was so concerned that she was seriously hurt. She tried to stand but her knee was shaky. Puck helped her up and wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers resting on the bare skin from where her shirt had ridden up. He helped her to the couch. "I got you," he said, making his way to the couch where he sat her down then helped her lie down.

"Noah, I hurt my knee. I'm not dead," Shelby said, smiling that the young glee clubber had been concerned about her.

"I know. Are you sure you're ok?" Puck asked one more time.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Then I," Puck leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, knowing he could've just risked all of his chances with Beth...with Shelby, "Should be going." So then he left, the skin of her forehead still lingering on his lips when he arrived at home.

**Ya like? Please review! And this week's question is...**

**What are you looking forward to most on Tuesday's episode? **

** Please review! TTYL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating! Yay! So that was a pretty good episode. A lot of Shelby which is always awesome! And the scene where Puck tells Shelby he's in love with her! And him and Beth! Eep! Also, I loved when Quinn went to Shelby's! **

**But I can't WAIT until 2 weeks (which sucks) did you see the promo? Shelby was basically crying! Oh and Quinn and Puck in bed? Does Quinn Febray want me to shoot her? I need this episode now! Anyway, until I throw my CPU in anger about the wait or use all my tissues from my emotional state, let's update this baby!**

**Also the start of this chapter takes place exactly where we left off last chapter. Gonna change the date in the story to Friday(: **

Shelby was laying on her couch. Puck had just kissed her forehead and then left. She knew that everything was happening so fast. Stuff was happening that shouldn't. It should feel so awkward, but it was the opposite. It was perfect.

Her thoughts were interrupted by crying coming from Beth's room. She got up and walked into the bedroom. She looked down into the crib at the little girl. Coughs and sobs came out of the tiny girl's body.

She reached into the crib and picked up Beth. She held the sweet smelling girl close and felt that her body was hotter than usual. "Shh, I got you baby," she cooed her girl with. She got the thermometer and checked Beth.

Nervous, Shelby looked at the tiny screen. _102.3_

She started shaking. From the times that Beth had been sick, it wouldn't be anything to alert a doctor about. If she had a fever, it would only go up to 99. But this, she was scared for Beth's health.

Shelby adjusted the girl on her hip and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Puck's number.

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting on his couch when a call came in from Shelby. Usually she would text him, but calling? Something must have been up. "Shelby? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.<p>

It was a goal for Shelby to not cry. She didn't want to cry, but it was her baby. She couldn't help the tears that started to run down her face and the shakiness in her voice. "B-Beth has a fever. A h-high one."

Puck jumped up from his seat. He grabbed his keys and ran outside, still talking to Shelby on the phone. "I'm coming to your house. Don't worry."

He arrived at her condo 10 minutes later. He knocked on the door and Shelby came. She opened the door, revealing Beth crying from her swing. "I'm sorry I called you. I just don't have anyone else," Shelby said, her tears beginning to come again.

Puck stepped closer and held her close, pressing her head against his chest, and rubbing her soft brunette locks to give her comfort. He let her cry for a few more seconds before she pulled back. "Don't be sorry, I am happy you called me," he said.

That's when they focused their attention onto Beth. They both walked over and kneeled next to the little girl in the swing. She was crying, coughing, and had a temperature. Shelby reached out and touched her tiny hand. "Don't cry baby."

It broke Puck's heart. His little girl was sick, and Shelby was sobbing. "We should take her to the doctor," Puck said, looking down into Shelby's deep, dark brown orbs.

She nodded and then picked up Beth before handing her to Puck who cuddled her close. Shelby grabbed her purse. "Ready?" she asked quietly.

Puck nodded and followed Shelby out of the condo, still holding Beth. They got Beth's car seat from Shelby's car and put it into Puck's. Puck drove while Shelby sat in the back with Beth. On the way to the hospital, Beth started wheezing heavily, which scared Shelby more than before.

They got into the hospital parking lot and carried Beth in. Puck ran up to the front desk. "My baby is running a 103 temperature and is having trouble breathing," he spoke frantically.

The nurse at the front desk called for a doctor, who came right away. And by the time Beth was laid on the stretcher, her lips were swelling and she was sobbing. She was having more trouble breathing than before.

They rushed her into a room, that only allowed the patient and the staff. When Dr. Mallard told Shelby that, she tried to run. Puck's arm wrapped around her waist to hold her back. "My baby," she cried, "I want to see my baby."

Puck didn't let go of Shelby. He pulled her closer. She leaned her head on his chest. "It's ok, Shelby. Everything is going to be ok. I got you," he spoke softly.

Shelby pulled back and looked up. "I need to see her. To make sure she is ok."

Puck moved his hands up to her shoulders and rubbed gently. "She's gonna be fine. Let's go to the waiting room." He placed his hand on her back and directed her to the waiting area. They sat and waited.

After a little while, Shelby was growing nervous, and it was obvious by her eyes. Puck gently reached over and took Shelby's hand, wrapping it in his own. "It's all going to be ok," he reassured her one last time before the nurse appeared in the waiting room.

"Family of Beth Corcoran?" she asked with a smile.

Shelby stood up so fast that she almost toppled over. Almost. Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her down the hall, following the nurse.

They got into the room and the sight broke Shelby's heart exploded into a million pieces. Beth was laying there, on a tiny bed, her eyes opening and closing. "Is-is she ok?" Shelby asked quietly.

Doctor Mallard spoke up. "It turns out that little Beth her is allergic to nuts," he said. "I'm guessing you didn't know that?"

Shelby ran her hand through her hair. "I didn't know. I put this new powder in her milk. It had almonds."

"Then that's what the problem was," he said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Shelby asked.

Doctor Mallard looked up with a smile. "She will be fine. She has to stay overnight for observation though. The allergy got pretty serious. Her throat could have closed completely."

Puck looked at Shelby and noticed that she was on the verge of sobbing. He knew she didn't like crying in front of other people so he decided to talk for her. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked Doctor Mallard nicely.

"Sure," he replied, standing up and then leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone and the door was closed, Shelby couldn't hold it in anymore. She wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and his arms drifted to his waist. "It's not your fault," he whispered.

"Y-yes it is. Why did I put that almond crap in her milk. I'm so stupid," she said, still holding on.

Puck pulled back, still holding Shelby's waist. "Stop saying that. It's not true and you know it. We couldn't have known about Beth's nut allergy. Why don't you stop blaming yourself and see your daughter?"

Shelby blinked back tears when he said that. Honestly, it was so super sweet. She gently kissed his cheek before sitting on the bed next to her baby. She stroked back the blond curls and kissed her forehead. "Mommy's here now," she said softly to her child.

Beth reached out a tiny hand and Shelby took it and kissed the tiny knuckles. Puck came behind the two and placed his hand on Shelby's shoulder. For once, she didn't feel alone.

**Ya like? I intended it on being way longer but I have to go to sleep! I'll probably update tomorrow or sometime during the weekend. If I don't have the chance, I WILL update on Tuesday. So the question…**

**In the promo for next week, why do you think Shelby was crying? And what do you think Puck tells Quinn in bed?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It keeps me going! I love reading your answers to the questions every update. I love long reviews, but short ones are ok too. See ya next time! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

New chap! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. A girl in the HS who I was sort of close with committed suicide on Wednesday night. My whole town has been in a funk because everyone loved her. The wake was yesterday and I couldn't get myself to write until now. So enjoy.

The question! I got around the same responses and let me tell you how excited they got me for next week! I like need it to come!

K time for the update.

It was Saturday evening. Puck and Shelby had taken Beth home that morning. She had an epee pen in case she was ever to come in contact with nuts again. It was 8 pm and the two just put Beth to bed.

They were walking out when their eyes suddenly met. Puck knew what he was about to do was so risky but he had to live on impulse. He had to take that risk.

Puck stepped closer, leaned in, closed his eyes, and before he knew it was kissing Shelby. It was so light. His arm drifted to her waist and he continued to kiss her.

Shelby closed the gap between them and moved her hand to his chest. She had to stop but couldn't.

Puck opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together. He gently sucked her bottom lip, causing a gentle moan escape her lips.

Holding her close, Puck turned her around so his back was facing the couch. He hopped on the back and pulled Shelby between his legs, still kissing her.

Shelby's hands were on his thighs and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. She knew that what she was doing was so wrong but it felt so right. Her feelings battled an army with one another. "Bring me to the couch," she whispered.

Puck got down from the couch and scooped her up, he supported her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, kissing him.

They reached the couch and Puck laid her down gently. He sat on the edge of the couched and hovered over her, still kissing her.

No, she thought. Stop. Shelby pushed back Puck and stood, shaking and crying. She moved back to the wall and put her face in her hands. "I can't," she cried softly.

Puck walked slowly towards her. "Shelby, what did I do?"

"Y-you have to go. I'm going to get fired, Noah," she cried.

He reached out and gently pulled her hands from her face, bringing them to her waist. "I'm not going to tell anyone what we just did," he whispered.

"I made a mistake," Shelby said, her voice cracking.

"Look at me," he said softly. She looked up into his eyes. "It's ok. If you see it as a mistake, it's fine. But honestly, I don't."

Shaking her head, Shelby tried to stop her tears. It was all moving so fast. She couldn't handle it. Her head was spinning. "I think you should leave," she choked out.

He squeezed her hand lovingly. "Let's talk about this." Without waiting for a response he gently pulled her to the couch. They sat in an awkward silence 5 inches from each other for a few minutes. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Shelby looked up, a half smile painting her face. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have let it get that far. I'm so stupid," she  
>said, looking to the side.<p>

Puck reached out and touched her shoulder. "You're not stupid and it is not your fault."

"Maybe you should just leave."

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning. Puck was laying in bed. He seriously just kissed Shelby. But then she told him to leave, so he did, not willingly of course. He was in love with her. There, he admitted it. Noah Puckerman was in deep love with Shelby Corcoron. Was he going to admit it any time soon? Probably not.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted when he got a text from Shelby.

I'm gonna go out to the gym at around 2ish and I need a babysitter. You around?

He smiled widely at the fact he was going to babysit his daughter by himself!

Yep, he replied.

* * *

><p>It was 1:55 by the time Puck got to Shelby's door. She opened it, dressed in a pink nike workout shirt and yoga pants. She was holding Beth. It was obvious that she was hesitant about leaving her baby. "You sure you'll be ok?" she asked.<p>

Puck walked in and scooped up his little girl from her arms. He kissed her cheek softly then cuddled her close. "Of course I will. Because I'm with the cutest girl in da world," he said with his baby voice.

Shelby smiled and the daddy/daughter interaction. "Ok. I believe you." She kissed Beth's cheek. "I'll only be an hour."

Shelby turned and was about to walk out when Puck reached out and grabbed her arm. "You're sure everything is ok between us?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Their babysitting adventure was almost over. Puck sat on the couch with Beth in his lap and read a story about Franklin the turtle. Beth was exhausted from their one hour of play time. The book was just finished and Beth's eyes were closed. Puck laid on the couch and put Beth on his chest. He held her close and kissed her temple, letting the tired girl sleep.<p>

Little did Puck know, he was just as tired and fell asleep along with her.

Two minutes later, Shelby came in and saw the adorable sight in front of her. She silently dropped her gym bag and made it to the couch where Puck was now awake, but holding a sleeping Beth.

"How was she?" Shelby asked quietly.

"Amazing," he replied.

Shelby smiled and picked up Beth. "I'm gonna put her in for her nap," she said before turning and walking towards Beth's room.

Puck smiled and sat up straight again. He had just spent one of the best hours of his life with the girl that meant so much to him. Shelby came back into the room and sat next to Puck. "Thanks for letting me babysit," Puck said sweetly.

Shelby smiled. "Anytime. She loves you, Noah. And you, you are fantastic with her."

Puck took a deep breath. "I'm still really sorry about last night, Shelby. I crossed the line and I shouldn't have that fast."

Compassionately, Shelby reached out and touched his arm. "Stop beating yourself up over this, Noah. What happened happened and we can't change it. I over reacted, but I should have never let it get to that point."

Puck couldn't help himself. He reached over and pulled her into a friendly hug that showed no signs of deep romance. They pulled back after just a few seconds. "You are so sweet," Shelby said with a smile.

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual. I'm really tired but wanted to get a chapter out tonight. Please review!**

**And the question...**

**At what point did you start shipping Shuck/Pelby/Whateveryoumaycallit**

**Review! See you on Tuesday!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So as usual, it's Tuesday and that means update day! I always, no matter what, update right after a new episode because that's just how we roll. I am going to take the next few lines up with talking about the episode!**

**It was pretty awesome! My mom even watches it with me and ships Shuck…she's a gleek in training(: Anyway, it was awesome. I usually don't like Santana much at all because honestly…she's a bitch. But this and the last episode, I felt so bad for her. Especially with her bitch ass grandma! I wanted to jump through the TV and strangle the bitch. Also, I felt bad for Rachel because she might not get into the school (IDK how to spell it) but most importantly….**

**SHUCK! I thought it was beyond amazing how Shelby called Puck and no one else! And how Puck comforted her…my heart melted. My mom and I were like AWWW in unison. It was really funny. And then! They were so close to having sex but then Puck left! I wanted to throw a brick at the TV when he got into bed with Quinn, just saying. Ok enough of my rambling! Time for the chapter.**

**This is the last thing, I promise! I don't think I established the month they are in. It's December.**

Puck woke up at 6 AM on Monday from his alarm blaring. Reaching over, he slammed on the snooze button and burying his face deeper in his pillow, only to be annoyed further when his phone went off. Reaching over, he picked up his phone and read the text. It was from McKinley.

_**Snow day will take place due to last night's unexpected blizzard, **_said the tiny screen.

Puck grinned widely. No school. Usually, on a snow day, he would just sit around all day and do nothing. But this year, this year was different. He had a daughter and a wonderful woman to be with. He had ideas in mind that didn't just consist of sitting around all day.

He sent a quick text to Shelby. **Want to take Beth sledding with me? I was thinking the park across from your building. It has a good hill.**

* * *

><p>Shelby was currently feeding Beth her apple sauce when her phone buzzed. She reached in her back pocket and look at the screen that said 1 new message. Puck. She smiled then showed the 1 year old her cell phone. "Look Beth, it's Daddy. Let's see what he wants," she said smiling.<p>

She read the text with a smile. Shelby didn't want to admit it, but she had butterflies in her stomach and was excited that she was able to see Puck. She quickly replied **Sure. Come anytime.**

* * *

><p>It was twenty minutes from when Puck got the text from Shelby and he was leaving his house, dressed in sweats and had an extra change of clothes in a duffle bag in case his clothes got too wet in the snow. He got his old sled from when he was younger and headed out.<p>

A half an hour later and Puck finally arrived at Shelby's house. It took longer than usual because some of the roads were block due to the snow, making him forced to find an alternate route. Once he got there, he left the sled on the porch and knocked gently on the door.

"Let's let Daddy in, Bethy," Puck heard Shelby say from inside. She answered the door for Puck, while holding Beth on her hip. She opened the door and Puck loved the sight in front of him. Shelby was dressed in dark jeans and a pink skiing under layer. She had a pink beanie that displayed her cascading curls perfectly.

Puck finally walked in and smiled. He reached over and kissed Beth's tiny nose. "Are you excited to play in the snow, Monkey Face?" he asked the little girl.

"We just have to put on our snow stuff and we can go out. I'm guessing you have to put on snow pants, too," Shelby said.

Puck smiled. "Nah a sweatshirt and sweatpants are fine for me," he said. He wasn't concerned at all about being cold. All he cared about was if his girls were comfortable.

Shelby walked to wear Beth's pink snow pants and jacket were laid out. She put the snow gear over Beth's normal clothes. Next, she put on a tiny hat, mittens, and snow boots and then handed the little girl over to Puck.

Then, Shelby put on her white, down snow coat along with a scarf, hat, and gloves. She put on her boots and the makeshift family was ready for a day in the snow. The three left the condo and Puck was holding Beth. Shelby picked up the disk sled and they walked across the street to the park.

The park was a pretty good size. The hill went down and then a little further was a swingset and jungle gym. "Has Beth ever played in the snow?" Puck asked.

"Nope this is her first time," Shelby replied.

Puck and Shelby sat in the snow and set Beth in between them who was happily moving around the snow with her tiny hands. "Well I will show her what she's been missing." Puck laid on his stomach and turned his head to face Beth. "Beth, watch daddy," he said with a smile before rolling full speed down the hill.

Shelby giggled as Puck walked back up. "Noah, you are hilarious," she said, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Try it with me," Puck said.

Shelby looked at him like he had two heads. "Do what? Roll down the hill? Are you insane?"

Puck smiled and pulled her up gently by her hands. They were both standing and Beth was still just moving the snow around. "It's fun. You have to let loose," he said, his convincing tone kicking in.

"I'll go down on a sled with you, but I'm not rolling," Shelby said with a smile. The two looked back and realized that Beth was occupied and no one was out because the weather was horrible so they figured 50 seconds without her wouldn't do harm.

Puck climbed on the sled and Shelby sat in between his legs. He kept his hands over her abdomen and she rested her hands over his. With his feet, he pushed foreword, a little to hard actually. They were sledding happily when they realized it had swerved and was headed for a tree in about 10 feet. They were bolting down the long hill so fast that it would be impossible to stop the sled.

Puck had to think. He wasn't under any circumstances going to let Shelby face plant into a tree! Come on, that's crazy. "Do you trust me?" he blurted out.

"We're gonna crash Noah! What does me trusting-" She was cut off.

"Answer me! Do you trust me, Shelby?" They were now about 4 feet away and going down faster than ever

"Yes! Yes, I trust you," she yelled back. "We're gonna hit the tree!"

"Not if you trust me," he said. Holding onto Shelby tighter, he was strong enough to fling both of them out of the sled and they rolled around at top speed. The sled hit the tree then bounced back from the impact. Puck was now on top of Shelby. They both knew, if Puck wasn't able to force both of them from the sled, Shelby's forehead would have more than a little scratch.

Shelby was holding onto Puck's shoulders and breathing deeply. Eventually, he rolled off of her and helped her sit up. "You saved me," she whispered.

"I wasn't about to let you get hurt," Puck whispered back, just as softly. He reached out and tucked a stand of loose hair behind her ear. "Let's go back up the hill. Beth is waiting." They walked back up the hill with the sled and Beth was playing happily like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>After a while of playing in the snow it was 3 o'clock and they were in Shelby's apartment, with new clothes on, and Puck was making hot chocolate for him and his girls. Once he had finished, Beth was already asleep in her fold up crib so he took the two mugs to Shelby who was on the couch. They both had took a sip then put their mugs on the side tables.<p>

"Thanks again for getting us off of that sled," Shelby said. "Honestly, we were going so fast. If I was alone I wouldn't have been able to throw myself off. Or if I was with Beth…" she drifted off with, getting a little upset.

"I'm here for you Shelbs. I always will be."

**So. What did you think? Please review! And my question is…if you could eliminate one character from the show who? And why? I like long reviews but short ones are good too. Also, I am probably going to update tomorrow or Thursday and like continue from this chapter.**

**It all depends on the reviews I get;) **


	7. Important AN

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE. DON'T JUST SKIP OVER IT. **

**So like you guys know, I update this story every Tuesday and I try to update a random day or two in between. But, I have another story that I will post tonight. It is Glee. And it is Shuck. But the thing is, this will be posted before the new story so what I recommend is you guys add me to your author's alert list thingy. If you don't have an account, make sure you check back because there is a 99.9999% chance it will be up tonight. It is more of a serious fic and I have a more developed plot planned out. Whenever I start writing for a new ship, the first story is usually random fluff, basically like this. The next one is more serious and contains mention of abuse (Don't worry I'm not gonna be some physco weirdo and make Shelby abuse Beth until ice cream falls from the sky. Lol) **

**It will be more serious but there will be very much Shuck! So I am going to update the new story a little more regularly than this one but I am NOT leaving this! So make sure you read my new story too!**

**One last thing. For the people who may not follow me on tumblr (the tumblr link is in my bio) I posted a link to a new you tube video I made. It's SHUCK so check it out. Here is the link:**

.com/watch?v=8Wi4Ptfl0ww

**REMEMBER to add me to your author alert list and check out my new story later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I've been really busy with my other Shuck fic. If you haven't read it, check it out. It's called 'It Just Hurts' **

**I have a really awesome idea for this chapter. Hope ya love!**

**Also, I know Puck is Jewish, but let's make him half Jewish for the sake of this story. Agreed? Good.**

**On with the chapter!**

It was a week since Puck had spent the day sledding with Shelby. He was ecstatic because he had a plan of spending Christmas day with his little girl. It was a few days before Christmas Eve and he had already bought gifts for Beth. One thing was missing though. He wanted to get something for Shelby.

He had been walking through the mall with Rachel, Mike, and Kurt. The four had gifts still to buy, so they agreed to go together.

At one point, Puck let Mike and Kurt be ahead of them and he grabbed Rachel's wrist, letting it go once they were next to each other. "So you know how I've been bonding with Beth at Shelby's a lot?" he asked, not including the kissing.

"Yes, I'm very much aware of the creepy friendship between you and my mom," Rachel replied with a smile.

Puck didn't know how to word what he was going to say. He didn't want to make it too obvious that he was deeply in love with Shelby. "Well, the thing is, is that I want to get her something. She's been so generous about letting me hang with Beth. The least I can do is get her something small."

Rachel was catching on to why he was asking her about what to get. "And you have no clue, but you know that I will because I'm her daughter. Got it," she said with a smile.

"So will you help me pick something out?" Puck asked. During Glee club, he made it seem like he couldn't stand Rachel. But in the end, she was a good friend when he needed someone.

"Of course. After my reconnection with my mother, I didn't learn much about her. All I really know is that she loves gold stars. Like me." Then again, Rachel had to make it about her in some way.

"I have an idea. Thanks Rachel," he said before catching up with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve day, and WMHS had off. Puck got invited to go over Shelby's until the night, when Shelby had plans. He knocked on the door, and Shelby came to the door holding Beth.<p>

He smiled widely at Shelby and picked up Beth who was reaching out for her dad. Kissing her cheek, he looked at Shelby who was watching the moment with awe. "Thanks for letting me spend the day here tomorrow. It means a lot," he said with a smile.

Shelby blushed slightly. She had feelings in her stomach that she hadn't felt in a long, long time. "It's no problem, Noah. Beth obviously loves you." She looked to the corner of apartment which held a half decorated Christmas tree. "Wanna help Beth and I finish decorating?"

Puck smiled and then carried Beth into the living room. "I'd love to." The two adults pulled out ornament after ornament and put them on the tree. At one point, Puck settled Beth down and he found himself not being able to stop staring at Shelby. She was standing on a step ladder, putting ornaments higher on the tree. She was stepping down when she stumbled and fell back.

Puck realized what was happening and stood behind her, luckily catching her in his arms. He wanted to hold her like that forever, but instead, he stood her back up and they continued to decorate the tree. He stopped for a minute and smiled.

Shelby noticed him staring and smiled back. He reached over for her and pulled her gently by her hips. Shelby knew what was going to happen. She should've pulled back, but she didn't. He closed his eyes and captured her lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back, his hands still on her hips.

Shelby blushed and looked to her feet. "I'm sorry," Puck said. "I wasn't thinking."

She looked back up and smiled sweetly. "It's ok. Let's just finish decorating the tree."

That was exactly what they did.

* * *

><p>The next day was Christmas morning. Puck opened the gifts from his family before rushing to Shelby's apartment. She opened the door, dressed in grey pajama pants, a white tank top, and a pink sweater. "Merry Christmas," she said, letting him in.<p>

Puck walked in carrying a stack of about 7 gifts. "Where's my little monkey face?" he asked.

Shelby smiled and led him into the living room where Beth was smiling happily. "I wanted to wait for you before she opened her presents," Shelby said with a smile.

Puck sat on the floor and pulled his daughter into his lap. He reached for one of the presents and started the wrapping, letting Beth do the rest. The little girl smiled with delight at the new doll.

* * *

><p>It had been 20 minutes and Beth finished opening her gifts. She was in her dad's lap, cuddling a new stuffed elephant that made noises. Shelby was cleaning up the wrapping paper when she noticed a small, wrapped box.<p>

She picked it up and held it out so Puck could see. "We forgot one."

Puck's heart started to race when she picked up his box. He gently sat Beth down then stood to face Shelby. He took the box from her hands and then handed it right back. "For you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said with a smile.

She smiled in awe. She didn't expect to get anything from him for Christmas. She gently tore off the wrapping and her jaw dropped when she saw it was from Tiffany's. She then opened the box. Inside, she saw a necklace with one simple charm. It was a gold star with a tiny gold B dangling off. "Noah, Tiffany's. I can't believe you spent that kind of money on me."

Puck smiled at her. He thought she was incredibly adorable. "You deserve it. You work so hard raising Beth. The least I could do was get you something special."

She loved the necklace, but still thought it was way too expensive. "Please, take it back. I don't want you wasting your money on me."

"It's not wasting it. You're taking care of Beth. I wanted to get you something special." He reached over and gently grabbed the necklace from her fingers. "Turn around," he demanded softly. She did. He unclasped the tiny chain and moved the hair from her neck. He put the necklace on then closed it. He took her hair in his fingers and put it back over the necklace.

She turned back around. "Yah, I did a good job," he said with a smile.

Shelby blushed at his comment. He was so sweet to her. She thought that the feeling in her stomach might've been love.

**You like? If you do, please REVIEW! It means the world to get reviews! And make sure to check out my other story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay I decided to update this!**

**Guess what? I bought a Puck cardboard cutout online and it should be here by next Wednesday! YAYY**

It was a few days since Puck had spent Christmas with Shelby and Beth. He was so excited because today, he was going to her condo's pool with her and Beth. Since it was inside, it was open all year round.

He had arrived to her condo and rang the door bell. He was dressed in swim trunks and a wife beater. Shelby answered the door and pulled Puck in. "Noah! It's cold out! What are you doing in shorts?" Puck smiled at the teacher within coming out.

Puck smiled as he saw Beth take a shaky step. He turned to Shelby with a face of awe. "She's walking!" He kneeled on the ground 2 feet away from Beth and smiled widely when the miniature blonde toddled her way into her dad's arms.

He set her in her bouncer and looked to a now crying Shelby. Walking to her, he pulled her into his arms. "She's walking," Shelby smiled through her tears.

Puck pulled back and kissed her softly on the lips, not caring at all about the consequences. "Our baby is walking," he said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, the trio had made their way down to the pool. It was pretty vacant. The only people there were the lifeguard, and two small families. Puck held Beth and Shelby carried the diaper bag. They set their bags and shoes by two plastic chairs and made their way to the pool.

Shelby had a tee shirt covering her bathing suit and she was holding Beth who was dressed in a pink and purple one piece. Puck took his shirt off and jumped in, splashing the two.

Shelby smiled as Puck swam back to where her and Beth were sitting. She tried hard not to stare at his perfect physique. Puck picked up Beth and put her in a floating by raft. Splashing water on the little girl, Puck made his daughter laugh.

Shelby giggled at the action, but pulled her oversized tee shirt to cover more of her body. Puck noticed and swam to her on the ledge, pulling Beth with him. "Why are you wearing that shirt?" he asked caring.

_Because I am so insecure. _"I um it's cold," she lied. She didn't want to expose her body to Puck. All she had under her tee shirt was a purple bikini.

Honestly, Puck thought it was adorable that she was being shy. "No it's not," he said softly.

Running her hand through her soft brown locks, Shelby's cheeks flushed from embarrassment. She caught on that he realized she was lying. "I just don't feel comfortable," she whispered.

Stepping closer, Puck put his hands on her hips. "You're beautiful. Just take off the shirt and get in the damn water," he said.

"No I'm not," she argued. She looked down and was so shy about her body. "Stop lying."

"I'm not," Puck whispered with all seriousness.

She looked up. She was going to tell him why she was so insecure. "I don't have a good body, Noah."

"I'll be the judge of that," he said with a charming smile. He reached for the hem of her shirt and she closed her eyes as he pulled it off. He was in awe. She was beautiful. She had a perfectly toned stomach, not to mention the cleavage coming from the purple halter top and Puck didn't understand why she was so insecure.

Shelby looked down, incredibly shy. "Can I have my shirt back?" she asked softy.

Puck tilted her chin with his pointer finger so she was forced to look at him. "No. You are beautiful. I don't want you to be insecure, Shelby. Now get in the water." His arms went around her waist and he pulled her into the water.

She smiled and walked to where Beth was perched on the blown up raft. She attacked her baby with kisses. "Hi sweetie!"

Puck smiled at his baby and her mother. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist. His chin found its way to her shoulder and he rocked them back and forth gently. "This is fun, Shelby," he said into her ear.

Shelby turned in his arms so she was facing him. Her hands found their way around his neck. Puck leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and smiled that she wasn't upset by his action. "I love you," he admitted.

Shelby was surprised, but right then, right there, she knew that she to was in love with him. She didn't want to admit it, but she could no longer deny the feelings she had for him. "I love you too, Noah. I'm so sorry I never told you, but I do." She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled when his muscular arms held her close.

They stood there for a few seconds until Shelby started to shiver. He pulled back but kept his hands firmly on her hips. "You cold, baby?" One again, Puck didn't care what he said. It felt right calling her baby, therefore, he went for it.

Shelby had butterflies running through her body and she blushed at the pet name he formed for her. She nodded up and down and Puck thought she was adorable. She reached over and scooped a smiling Beth into her arms. She holstered the girl on her hip and walked out of the pool, Puck by her side.

Puck reached over and held Shelby's hand. When she didn't pull away, he moved further by intertwining his fingers with hers. They made their way to a chair and Shelby nestled Beth with towels. She set the bundle on the chair where she started to drift into sleep.

Smiling at the mother daughter interaction, Puck picked up a white fluffy towel and spread it wide, smiling when Shelby walked into it. Puck wrapped his arms around her and sat them both down. He rubbed her upper arm with his hands, in effort to warm her up.

"Still cold?" Puck asked with his charming smile.

Shelby brought her hands to her chest so she was even more cuddled in Puck's body. "Yes, thanks Noah."

Puck kissed her forehead. "Thank you. For everything."

Being left confused, Shelby spoke up. "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Puck tried to think of how to word what he wanted to say. He held her a tiny bit tighter and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Thank you for letting me be in not only Beth's, but also your life. Because of you two, I've been able to turn my life around. Thank you for bringing the loving, compassionate side out of me that has been hidden inside of me for a while. Most importantly, thank you for letting me love you. I know that I'm younger than you, but as long as I'm able to just see and spend time with you for now I'll be good."

The 18 year old smiled, proud that he was able to get out what he wanted to say. Shelby couldn't help the few tears that found their way out of her eyes. She leaned into his grasp harder and smiled. She was speechless. She knew she wasn't dating Noah, but she was just fine with them being close.

Puck pulled back, and then shortly after, he placed a gentle, lingering kiss to Shelby's cheek. "Wanna go back in the pool?" he asked. By then, the only people there were the lifeguard, and some elderly women in the corner, and a few people swimming laps.

Shelby looked to Beth, who was sound asleep before nodding at Noah. He stood up and then helped Shelby up, as she dropped her fluffy towel on the floor. Puck smiled at the fact that she was becoming more comfortable with exposing her body. He reached his hand to her and she gladly took it.

They walked to the deeper end of the rectangular pool and Shelby once again sat on the ledge, wanting to get used to the water before going fully in. Puck, wanting to impress her, dove in with the perfect stature. His head popped up from the water and he ran a hand down his head, smoothing his mowhawk down.

Puck tredded through the deep water before pushing himself onto the ledge next to his currently dry Shelby. He pulled her into a hug, getting her wet on purpose. "Ah Noah! You're getting me wet," she complained, still laughing.

"That's the point," he said innocently.

Shelby giggled and forced herself out of Noah's grip before standing up and diving in. Puck was in awe when he saw her perfect stance. It looks like she had been swimming forever. She smoothed her hair back with her hand and smiled as Puck dove in.

Puck picked her up bridal style and smiled when Shelby squealed from surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. He swam the two of them to the shallower water where they sat and splashed each other.

After a while, they met each others gaze and Puck pulled her forward by her hand. His hands moved to her hips and her hands went around his neck. Tilting his head to the side, Puck leaned in and kissed her Shelby leaned into the kiss and made it deeper.

After a little bit, they pulled apart and Shelby leaned her head on Puck's shoulder as he continued to hold her close in the water. She was happy. That day, their relationship progressed for the better.

**Like?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**

**SO REVIEW!**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
